


Known and Unknown Skills.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how to do a lot of things, its just you don't often get to show it.  Here are the times you can show off your skills, from cooking a meal to defusing an explosive situation.</p><p>Chapter 4 added and from there on in this story is not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junkrat and cooking.

Junkrat and Cooking.

“Ok, so just turn the meat regularly and gently press down to release any extra juices inside?” Genji asks you as you set the large pot of potatoes to boil.

“Yes, and don’t worry if the meat starts to go black, it just means that the heat is a little bit too high.” You explain smiling, “it’s best to wait two to three minutes before turning the meat, depending how rare you like your meat.” You add.

“Rare is when it’s not cooked all the way through and well is cooked through with a little crunch on the outside, right?” Genji asks carefully pressing the fillet steak with the flat end of his spatula.

“Yes and if someone ever asks you for a blue steak, that means they want it barely cooked.” You explain smiling as Genji carefully flipped the steak over and gently pressed it down again.

“Smells good in there.” Junkrat calls in from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” he adds.

“No.” you say firmly, thought you are smiling ear to ear. “The last time I let you sit in on a cooking lesson you ate all the food before anyone else could try some.”

“I was hungry and your cooking is so good.” The Junker whines softly. “Please, please, please, I promise I won’t eat everything this time.” He adds and makes an effort to paw at the door. You can hear the difference between his two hands as they slide down the barrier between him and food. “Please! I’m begging ya! Let me sit in with ya, please, please, please, please!”

You sigh softly thinking over your options. Junkrat really didn’t mean any harm when he came by the kitchen. While amazingly the rail thin Aussie could eat like a horse, he could also sit and wait for hours between meals and generally only came to the kitchen to talk when he was alone. 

Apparently the Junker needed someone to distract him if he was going to keep his promise to Mercy to spend some time away from the explosions and dangerous tools of his trade. It also kept him from going to find some small dark room and smoking some kind of drug. Junkrat just needed something to do or someone to talk to. The topic didn’t seem to matter as much, just being around people that treated him nicely seemed to help more than anything. 

“You know he does enjoy the company.” Genji says softly. “And he’s quite the fan of your cooking.”

“Alright, alright Junkrat you can come in.” You say and instantly the Junker is in the kitchen and already sitting down at the table. With a giddy look in his eyes as he spots a deck of cards and he begins to shuffle them and slowly build a card house with them.

“What are ya making ta’day? Is it gonna be a roast dinner or a fry up?” he asks. “I liked that salad thing ya did before, maybe you could do it again? Maybe make a little too much so I can have extra? Please?” 

“I am going to do a nice lamb roast with salad, potatoes, gravy, peas, carrots and broccoli. Genji is helping by doing McCree’s fillet steaks since the cowboy didn’t fancy a roast today.” You explain smiling as Junkrat giggles in his own way. “And since you asked so nicely, I will make sure to do salad again later this week and you can have extra servings.”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Junkrat smiles with a happy clap of the hands then cocks his head. “How come you’re learning to cook Genji? I thought the Shimada family had like lots of people who did that kind of thing for them?” he asks while carefully placing the cards together to make a tower.

“Well, those days are long gone for me and I want to learn how to make food, even if I can’t taste many things, it is a good skill and it is useful.” Genji smiles as he flips the meat again.

“Does Hanzo know how to cook?” Junkrat asks as he completes his card tower and then tries to take away some cards without the tower falling down. “He looks like he’s never missed a meal.”

“I don’t know, I never thought to ask.” Genji states cutting the meat to check how the inside was cooking. “Too much pink?” He asks you as you pause and look at the steak.

“Hmm, maybe a minute more on the other side.” You say, McCree does like his meat pink in the middle and Genji did want this to be right for the cowboy.

Junkrat made a noise and then seemed to suddenly have an idea. “Why don’t you get Hanzo to take lessons with ya? You could do that whole bonding thing families do!” he adds with a bright smile.

“You think?” Genji asks smiling as the potatoes finish boiling and you move to drain them. “It would be nice to spend more time with him off the battle field.” He admits with a hint of hope.

“It might be a good idea, but you’d both have to enjoy it, Grandma said that was the point of family bonding times, doing something everyone enjoys.” You say with a smile. Taking a large scoop of butter from the tub you add it to the drained potatoes along with a tiny pinch of salt.

“I shall ask him tomorrow, after he has returns from his own mission.” Genji smiles while checking the fillet again. “And done.”

“Good, turn the heat off and let it stand for a minute while you get a plate and some salad dressing to go with the meat.” You say taking the masher from the utensil pot and start to attack the potatoes, filling the kitchen with a rhythmic thump-tap-thump-tap.

“Are you making Mash?” Junkrat asks excitedly as he suddenly appears behind you, peaking over your shoulders as he watches you work. “How do you get it so soft and yummy?” he asks like a giddy child.

“Grandma’s secrete.” You smile. “Could you get me the milk out?” you ask and Junkrat hurries over to the fridge and returns with a large carton of milk. “Thank you.”

“Why do you need milk?” he asks watching you pour two cups worth of milk into the potatoes before handing him the milk back and begin your attack of the potatoes with renewed vigor. 

“Milk is what makes the mash fluffy and soft.” You explain smiling as Junkrat puts his hands behind his back to stop himself stealing the carrot sticks on the counter top.

“So, you add butter first then the milk and just mash it up?” Junkrat asks 

“Yes. And if you have children who don’t eat their vegies, you can mash in the vegies too,” You explain smiling.

“Oh.” Junkrat smiles then practically beams as you offer him a small bowl of carrot sticks. “Thank you!” he says and sits on the table, nibbling his carrots.

You hear Genji chuckle and smile yourself.

~~~~~

Dinner had been far more interesting than usual. Everyone had a story to tell today and was determined to be the first one to tell it, with little disregard for who else was talking or if they had food in their own mouth. Eventually, with no small amount of teasing, everyone manages to tell their often exaggerated tale and by then almost all the plates have been scraped clean.

You smile and after everyone has gone to relax and rest for the evening, you stand in the kitchen humming softly as you clear the table and wipe it down before carefully laying out a neat table cloth and two place mats.

After setting the table again for two people, you smile and close the doors between the kitchen and dining room while you start the washing up. You can faintly hear Genji come back and quickly set out the dinner plates and make a few last minute changes to the dining room as you leave the kitchen and head to your room for the night. Your thoughts as you close the door to your room are devoted to silently wishing Genji the best of luck.


	2. Sharing a hiding place

Sharing a hiding place.

You ducked behind a wall and rolled with the momentum to take cover behind a very low shelf as something exploded outside and covered you in dirt and smoke. “Shit.” You hiss taking off running again, ducking as you hear shotgun fire and the ricochet of shot and slugs scatter behind you. 

Reaper, it seems, has found you again. 

You swallow the air you manage to breath in as you run, dropping a small explosive device to try and lose the shadowy Merc as you dive down the winding stairwell of some building in King’s Row. If you could just manage to lose him, you could regroup with the rest of the team. However, it seems Reaper had some kind of lock on you, using his teleporting ability to get right behind you seconds before you turn a corner. Just when you’re sure you lost him, he suddenly appears right in front of you forcing you to make a sudden change of direction. 

You make a swift turn only to have someone grab you from the hallway and pull you into a hidden room, covering your mouth to muffle the startled scream you let out.

“Shhh.” Your apparent saviour hisses sharply but softly and you see a familiar image on the arm that is currently holding you in the shadows, a dragon amidst a cloudy sky.

Hanzo.

Before you can think of anything, Reaper’s heavy boots come around the bend after you and for a second you feel your heart stop as he seems to look right at you. Then as suddenly as he appeared he turns, rounding the corner and leaving the building.

If you could melt with relief you would have done, though you noticed Hanzo kept you both hidden for a moment longer before he lets go of you. He silently places his finger to his lips in a request for you to stay silent just a little longer.

You nod and then Hanzo signals for you to watch the door while he moves to the window, notching an arrow to his bow. You watch the doorway, hearing the nearby gunshots as you clutch your pistol. All your awareness is focused on the door and hallway beyond, ready to fire if needed as you listen for any footfalls you didn’t know.

You stay there for a long time, covering Hanzo as he takes out Talon Agents on the streets below until a familiar sound catches your attention and you smile as Junkrat’s tire literally bursts through the wall across from you. The perfectly positioned tire explodes right next to Widowmaker’s hiding place as the assassin attempted to get a lock on Hanzo.

“They’re falling back.” Junkrat yells up. “You can come down now!” he adds. 

“Thank god.” You sigh in relief, really you have had just about enough running, hiding, shooting and dodging shots today. You make your way out of the room and down the stairs. As you exit onto the street you notice Hanzo took the faster way down by jumping out the window, waiting patiently as Junkrat joins your group. Everyone falls into step as your motley crew begins to make its way to the rest of the team . 

“Your arm.” Hanzo says and for the first time you realize there is a small cut in your shirt sleeve and a small stain of blood on your upper arm.

“When did that happen?” you ask as if Hanzo can give you the answer. The cut is shallow, literally a small graze more than anything. “I didn’t feel a thing…”

“Adrenalin numbs the body to pains. Perhaps while you were running one of Reaper’s shots grazed you?” Hanzo offers as an explanation.

“Maybe.” You say then ask. “How did you know it was me he was chasing?”

“Your shoes make a distinctive sound, different to other females of the team.” He explains, “You are also the only team member who wasn’t on the field.” 

“Ah.” You say, then pause as your comm buzzes. “Yes?”

“We require your assistance, child.” Zenyatta states sounding unnerved. “We have a situation.”

You feel the blood drain from your face.


	3. Bastion and Bomb.

Bastion and Bomb.

Zenyatta hadn’t been kidding.

Somehow Talon had managed to knock Bastion offline for a time and now he was awake again, he had been given an unwanted package attached to his back.

A highly sensitive, motion activated, explosive device.

Junkrat took one look at the device and instantly backed off. “No, not my shit, no way I can fiddle and remove that thing form him.” He said.

“How bad?” Tracer asked.

“If that goes off here, we all go up in smoke along with about forty percent of the city.” Junkrat said. “This kind of thing is stuff I can’t even begin to mess with.” He added.

“So can anyone else remove it?” Tracer asked.

Hanzo watched as the young woman removed her gloves and quickly tied her hair back out of her face with a band before Winston ever so gently lifted the woman from the floor and held her up so she was level with the device.

“What do you make of it?” Winston asked the woman while she looked at the device carefully, bending her body to look at the offending item from several different angles.

“It’s been activated after it was placed on Bastion. If he makes any sudden moves, it will start a timer. That mean stop trying to look at what I’m doing Bastion, just be as still as you can.” She said carefully looking over the device. “I’m gonna need my tool box.”

“I’ll get it!” Tracer said and shot off.

“McCree can you make a smoke cloud under this for me please?” the woman then asked. McCree nodded crouching down and taking a long pull of the cigar, slowly releasing the exhaled smoke upwards towards the device. The smoke gathered and curled around the protrusion, slipping into small seams and gaps to show where the device was attached to the team’s omnic companion.

“Tool box.” Tracer said as she arrived back with the small lunch box sized kit.

“Junkrat get me the small screwdriver, the pocket knife and the goggles please.” The woman asked and Junkrat carefully opened the kit and took out the requested items.

Hanzo watched in silence as the woman placed the goggles on and carefully began her work, removing a panel and then a cover on the device with deliberate and slow moves so as not to set the bomb off accidently. 

“Ok… not as bad as I thought.” She said.

“What’re we looking at darlin’?” McCree asked. “Looks like a lot of wires and some serious explosives, but I’ve seen rattlers nets easier to untangle than all that.”

“They’ve rigged the detonation components to go off if they are messed with and they have set up one motion sensor over the main device.” The woman said, apparently the goggles were more than just eye protection as she carefully looked at other parts of the device. “Oh no.” 

“What’s wrong?” McCree asked.

“Winston, is this what I think it is?” The woman asked causing Winston to peer carefully at the area the woman was pointing at.

“That is … that is not good.” Winston said then looked at Bastion, “Bastion, do not run any form of system diagnosis, do you understand?” he said and Bastion gave an affirmative bleeping sound.

“What is it?” Junkrat asked twisting his head as if trying to get a better view of what had his other two team mates so worried.

“They’ve rigged him with a second bomb with the detonator into one of his operating ports,” The woman replied steadily. “I can get it off him, but if he runs a system scan then it will go off. But I can’t get rid the second one with the motion sensor in the way. If I knock it just once, it will not only set of the explosives Talon attached, but all of Bastion’s own munitions as well.”

“Can you defuse it?” Winston asked the woman.

“Yes, if I can disable the motion sensor on the exterior bomb, we could then more him to a more secure location where I can take my time to disarm the rest of this mess. Junkrat, I need one of the motion detectors, two spring clips and a length of wire from my toolbox, please.” The woman replied as she put the pocket knife between her teeth and reached down to get the components Junkrat offered to her.

Carefully opening the detector’s case, the woman adjusted several mechanisms and attaching the wire inside before closing it up again. “If I can connect this dummy correctly we should be able to move Bastion. I still need him to stay as still as possible no matter what, but if we can lift him onto one of those flatbed trucks, that should be our safest bet.“ She explained while cautiously starting to ease her knife towards the wires of the sensor.

“I’m going strip this wire and attach the dummy, bypassing the original sensor. Then I can remove it safely and we can get ourselves and Bastion out of here.” She said slowly drawing the knife back and manoeuvring the defective sensor into place. As she clipped the wires in place the team let out a collective breath none of them realized they’d been holding.

All the while, Hanzo was silent and watched the woman. He found himself struggling to remember her name as Winston set her back down on her own two feet as she put her tools away.

Was this the woman Genji had spoken of before? How hadn’t he noticed her before this? Had he truly been so blind? He would have to rectify his mistakes when the situation was not so dire.

And tell Genji he neglected to mention that she was both skilled in defusing bombs and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to Azibeth again here. she edited my ending for this chapter for me and it makes much more sense now, so HUGE thanks to her.


	4. Defusing the Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> removing the bomb from Bastion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but a note so you all know what is going on.
> 
> I know I promised you guys an update soon, but it seems my Beta is having some issues, they told me last time we spoke that the chapters were only a few hours from being completed with edits, but I have not heard any response from the emails I have sent them over this last week and so I am a little worried that something has happened to the internet in their area as I heard there was a Tornado warning there (My beta is in Texas and I am in the UK) and some of my friends have been having trouble connecting as well. (anyone from Texas reading this please shout out so I know everything over there is ok and I can stop worrying.)
> 
> So yes, until I hear back from my Beta, I can't update this story. However I have a second Overwatch story going, titled Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These., it is a Slow Burn, Jesse McCree/Reader story that is unbetaed and is currently being posted more often than this series of drabbles.
> 
> Again, I am sorry to leave you all hanging for so long, but as soon as I have contact with my Beta again we will have a new chapter for you here and we shall continue this series.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this note and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. 
> 
> Many thanks to all my readers,
> 
> Lady Fenikkusu.
> 
> UPDATE!!!!!!  
> Everything from here on in this series, is not beta read.

You were silent as you worked.

Steady hands, slow careful movements, no rush, no panic, just slow, steady fingers, carefully working the tools into place while carefully watching the device trigger, making sure all the time that no movement was sudden or jerky.

You knew you had a tiny yellow feathered observer, perched on your shoulder, watching your every move but you paid the bird very little mind as you worked, delicately cutting one last wire and pausing to see if there was any reaction from the device.

Nothing.

A gentle hand on your foot and you glance down to see Junkrat, minus his usual explosives and droning a pair of goggles himself, giving you a thumbs up, a silent signal that everything was good from where he was as well.

The bomb had turned out to be a multi-layered device, Junkrat had noticed that it seemed to ease after you’d removed the first two layers and lit a harmless smoke pellet beneath the bomb and sure enough, the smoke was sucked into places that shouldn’t have been there and after he’d dug out a pair of spare goggles from your tool box, the two of you had found no less than seven layers of destination triggers.

You know that if you try and rush, you could kill yourself, Bastion, Junkrat and anyone else within range and so you had asked that Winston lock you both into a sealed blast proof room while you got the most dangerous part of this bomb dealt with and thus, here you were, locked inside a blast proof room, stood on a step ladder, Junkrat on the floor below you, keeping a close eye on the virus bomb for you while helping with tools and making sure that Ganymede didn’t go hungry.

Junkrat placed a small handful of seeds down and you remain very still as the tiny yellow bird flutters from your shoulder down to the offered food.

You’ve been at this for five whole hours. Carefully removing layer after layer of explosive from the bomb on Bastian’s back, the mech himself standing as still as possible in a semi state of shutdown while Junkrat follows the typed commands from Athena, manually updating the firewalls in Bastion’s systems just to make sure that if he did fail in any way at removing the virus bomb.

“How’s it coming?” Winston asks quietly over the comms.

“Slow, but progressive.” You answer looking to the small window the rest of the team is stood at watching you and Junkrat work tirelessly to try and save Bastion.

“Whoever made this, whoever designed it wasn’t an armature Winston, they knew what to rig, how to rig it and how to make it almost perfect so it couldn’t be removed by anyone without extensive training in explosives.” Junkrat explains as you go back to carefully working. “They manages to create a bomb that has the equivalent of one million kilotons of explosives and EMP explosives. And fit it all into a package the size of a generator. Talon’s either got a new player we’ve not seen yet, or we were lucky Zenyatta saw the bomb before Bastion started to move.” He adds as he adds another line of code to the system program.

“Good thing the kid comes from a family of bomb lovers.” McCree says and you smile, remembering the hours you spent up watching and learning from your grandpa and the stories he told about wars long gone by and how the bombs of old could still be a threat today.

“Are you sure you can get it off him without it going off?” Winston asks as you carefully start to remove the screws from the last panel of the bomb.

“I wouldn’t have started if I couldn’t.” You say, “We’ve removed the majority of the explosives already so the explosion now would be about as bad as one of Junkrat’s rip tires with a lot of smoke and fire. Hush now, this should be the last one.” You add slowly praying the panel from its place and then froze as Junkrat leaned in closer and carefully looked around the panel for any kind of wire or attachment that shouldn’t be there.

“No wires, no tags, no lights… Continue.” He says and very slowly you continue to lift the panel pausing as he continued to look. “Ok, you are clear.” He nods and helps you remove the panel still taking it slowly and carefully as any wrong move could trigger and explosion. 

Under the panel was the heart of the bomb, a seeming mess of wires, computer chips and boards all set to go off with any kind of wrong move, all the wires were the same colour, but that didn’t matter with the goggles on, you can see the dummy wires and the live wires thanks to them. Trouble is you have almost no room to move thanks to entanglement of wires, some were twisted together others plated and braided to make task of cutting just the needed wires harder and to top it off, someone had even placed two timers on the device, once fake the other very real.

“You got this?” Junkrat asks as you dash talcum powder on your hands and take a moment to readjust your tools in your fingers.

“I got this.” You nod. “Just like learning to cook. No rush, no panic, just take your time and don’t let the pressure get to you.” You repeat the words your grandpa taught you as a child, all those night just sat up with him defusing fake bombs until you were old enough to be around the real ones. “Just need an extra pair of hands to keep the wires out of the way once I cut them.”

Junkrat nods and climbs up so he is above the bomb, Ganymede taking a place on his shoulder as you set to work, carefully working a tiny set of cutting tools into the wires and cutting them slowly and carefully.

Bastion makes a soft, questioning bleeping sound and you smile. “Almost done Bastion, I promise.” You assure him and with a deep breath you focus back on the bomb.

~~~~~

Hanzo watched.

He watched and found himself amazed by the skills hiding beneath the seemingly unskilled woman Genji had told him again. Bomb manufacturing and diffusion were not something to be brushed aside and yet, nowhere on the file Athena had on the woman did it state this skills, only listing her as a low ranked Staff member who maintained the base’s cleanliness and prepared meals.

“Why does it not list this skill on her profile?” he asked Solider 76 quietly, continuing to watch the woman carefully examine and ever so carefully check for tricks or secondary triggers.

“Because she was never trained in an official academy or army funded program to be a Bomb tech, she doesn’t actually classify as one.” The masked man answered. “Kids got a lot of hidden skills, things that come from life training not some class room bull shit, but to governments and most operations, if you don’t have a nice piece of paper or meddle to say you can do something, the skills life teaches you don’t count.”

“Foolishness.” Hanzo stated, life taught the harshest and more needed lessons to everyone and never once did it give you a reward for learning such things.

“It’s why Tracer brought her in. Kid’s safe with us and as long as she’s with Overwatch, Talon and other groups can’t try and recruit her.” Solider 76 added. 

“Talon has shown interest in her?” Hanzo asked in some surprise.

“Why do you think Reaper is always chasing her?” McCree asked from his place. “Kids got skills, skills they could use to hurt people and they aren’t gonna ask nice.” He adds taking a drag from his cigar. 

“I see,” Hanzo said.

It made sense, the woman had the skills that could give Talon an upper hand, but Hanzo doubted she could give those skills willingly, given how quick she was to run when Reaper or Widowmaker got close. 

“Does she know of the danger?” he asked.

“She knows they want her for something, but she doesn’t know why.” McCree said. “Not yet anyway. We wanted to be sure before we told her and today’s fight just proves it. Reaper targeted her, he left the fight and chased her without reason. Now we have proof and we know that they want her we can protect her.”

“Shit!” the sudden shout from down the hall made all of them tense.

~~~~~

You hate timers. Timers always seem to make everyone around you panic.

Thankfully Junkrat was there and while you continued your slow work, he calmed the sudden panic that had started at the window. 

“It not attached to the bomb. It’s to scare us!” The Junker states while removing the fake timer from the device and tossing it aside. “Now hush up! She’s almost done.” He adds as you continue to carefully go about cutting another wire.

“Last wire.” You say and Junkrat nods, ever so gently moving the cut wires aside to give you a better view, carefully you checked again, just to be sure there were no more tricks or traps and slowly you move your tools ready to cut the wire steady and slow breaths as you prepare to cut.

The soft click of the tools echo like a pin drop in a library and for a few moments nothing and no one moves. 

Junkrat looks carefully over the bomb, checking where you have checked and then nods. “We can move it… slowly.” He says and after carefully putting you tools away you both take hold of the bomb and very carefully move it off Bastion’s back, Junkrat checking the back to make sure there were again, no hidden wires and tricks until at last, you both have the bomb off Bastion and ever so gently you set it down on the floor.

Junkrat then turns and within seconds, is able to remove the Virus Bomb and laughs as Ganymede pecked it with his beak trying to break it. “Smart bird.” He smiles.

“You can move now Bastion.” You smile and the mech stand to full height and bleeps in such a rapid way you barely understand if he is bleeping, pinging or whistling before his huge arms tightly hug both you and Junkrat. “Oh! Ok, ok! Ok big guy…. Your welcome.” You manage to say as the door opens and you are able to leave the bomb for someone else to dispose of.

“Your hands are shaking.” Winston says and you look down holding you hand out in front of you and sure enough, there is a noticeable tremble to your fingers even after you’ve made a fist there is still a tremble. “Are you alright?”

“It’s been a while since I had to disarm something off someone.” You admit. “Maybe it’s just the nerves?”

“It has been a while… go and see Mercy, maybe she’ll have some old remedy to help calm the shakes, and then go rest. It has been a long day.” Winston says and while Junkrat looks about to complain he doesn’t and instead hobbles off to find Roadhog while you head off towards medical bay, smiling as you spot Mercy filing paper work and rearranging her medical supplies.

You knock on the open door and smile. “Do you have a cure for shaky hands after bomb dismantling and defusing?” you ask and Mercy smiles at you.

“A strong drink and a good night of rest.” She says and waves you in. “Come, I think I still have a good bottle in here somewhere.” She adds smiling as you rub your hands together again. “You have been doing that a lot recently, are your hands alright?” she asks.

“Yes, I… I think it’s just because I’m using my hands more… not just for cooking or cleaning but… actually being out on the field… it’s not something I thought I’d ever be doing.” You admit.

“You know you don’t have to go on the field like you are doing, we can wait for the others to arrive.” Mercy says bringing out a bottle of whisky from her draw and two shot glasses. “A glass of this should help the shakes.” She assures smiling as she pours a small amount of the liquid into the glasses for you both to share.

“Thanks.” You smile and after carefully tapping your glasses together you both take a small sip of your drinks, you can feel the pleasant burning going down your throat and into your stomach, smiling more as you watch your shaking hands become almost still. “That’s better.”

“Maybe you should consider taking a few days off, to help calm your nerves?” Mercy offers softly. “You have been very busy these last few weeks, training with Genji, going on missions, you could do with a small break.”

“I thought you needed the extra help, since we are still waiting for everyone to show up.” You say taking another sip of your whiskey.

“We can manage a few days.” Mercy smiles, “Please, just a few days. If only to make sure that you aren’t over worked.” She pleads softly, gently putting a hand on your shoulder.

You sigh softly and nod, “Alright, but only for a few days, I can’t just ignore Winston’s orders if he asks me to go with you.” You say finishing your drink and smiling softly. “Thank you Mercy.” 

“Anytime dear,” she smiles as you head off towards you room.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my Beta again! Thank you so much Azibeth!


End file.
